Venganza
by maestro jedi
Summary: un plan, 3 objetivos clave y un plan desarrollado a la perfecion, nada impediria que los chicos obtuvieran su venganza, la cual es dulce mietras mas lento se disfrute pero quizas solo era un metodo para conoser lo que realmente ansiaban sus mentes
1. Venganza

South Park no me pertenece y los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores los cuales son Trey Parker y Matt Stone y MTV

Sin más aclaraciones legales continuemos con el fanfics

- Váyanse a la chingada –grito el chico de cabello rubio, mientras con la mano hacia un ademán, de clara contenencia sexual, a lo que sus amigos respondieron miraron dolos con un gran desconcierto, desde cuando Kenny se negaba a ser algo por dinero, ese no era el chico de siempre, si incluso por dinero había tragado mierda de perro, entonces por que ahora se negaba a seguirles el juego.

Miren a quien le a salido, un poco de auto respeto – exclamo el mas gordo del grupo, que pese a ya no estar tan gordo que como en la primaria a un era el mas ancho de todos los chicos.

Kenny deja de estar diciendo chingaderas y por que no empiezas a comerte la rata de una chingada vez; De seguro ya lo has hecho antes, además después de todo recuerda te daremos diez dólares si no vomitas – repuso el gordo mientras mostraba los billetes frente a la cara de su amigo rubio, el cual por un momento pareció al fin aceptar el dinero, hasta que con un ademán lo retiro de enfrente a su cara, haciendo que cayera a el suelo desperdigado.

Esto es lo que pienso de ustedes – grito al mismo momento que escupía a los pies de sus ex amigos, para después marcharse legos de ese lugar antes de que dijeran o pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo, simplemente salto la barda del la casa de la familia Cartman, para si al fin escapar por un terreno baldío.

Finalmente solo para pensar, esos idiotas nunca lo seguirán de eso estaba completamente seguro, al fin y al cabo, el no era mas que una simple diversión para ellos el amigo desechable, después de todo cuando murió casi definitivamente, se apresuraron a encontrar un amigo de replazo,

Al principio fue Leopold y luego Joseph, se sintió algo traicionado, a un que nunca sintió algún rencor por aquellos chicos que ocupar su lugar en el grupo, después de todo en el fondo sentía lastima por ellos, por que al final terminarían descubriendo que sus dizque "amigos" solo lo utilizaban como una especie de patiño, en ese momento sus manos se apretaron tanto que se pusieron blancas por algunos instantes teniendo que relajarlas para que la sangre volviera a irrigarlas, después de eso su mente, trato de acallar todos sus pensamientos, para que así encontrara a un que sea un minuto de calma para su agobiado corazón

En ese instante noto que estaba cerca de una calle, así que ese terreno daba con la calle Montana la cual daba directamente a el centro de la ciudad, no estaba nada mal la ubicación de ese terreno abandonado de pronto noto algo que le llamo la atención

Era una vieja casona abandonada, no supo por que pero decidió entrar en su interior, la puerta de la reja abrió rápidamente, no sin antes hacer un estruendo desmedido, pero al fin y al cabo nadie pareció verlo entrar en ella, la puerta principal resulto un poco mas difícil pero al final logro abrirla con una simple patada

El interior no estaba nada mal en verdad, el vestíbulo era espacioso la sala estaba a la izquierda de el pasillo principal y lo que parecía ser el comedor estaba a la derecha, entro primero a la sala que estaba completamente vacía si no fuera por un viejo sillón todo empolvado y una gran caja, que al instante que patio soltó una lluvia de ratones medio muertos por la falta de alimento

Entro a lo que supuso era la recamara principal en ella había un viejo closet y nada mas, luego siguió investigando el baño de la recamara y el de el vestíbulo estaban intactos era extraño pero todavía servían, si estaban completamente sucios pero funcionales, luego siguió el comedor que estaba igual de vació y al final la cocina la cual no contenía nada excepto una vieja estufa de parecía inicios de los años 20 luego recorrió el jardín la barda estaba completa por todos lados había una especie de parrilla, y una especie de soporte para hamaca, luego por curiosidad reviso las ventanas, para su sorpresa ninguna había resultado, destruida o dañada, el vecindario donde se encontraba no estaba muy poblado ni si quiera se podría decir que la propiedad tenia vecinos estaba rodeada por tres de sus lados por el terreno baldío y enfrente la carretera que comunicaba con el centro de el pueblo, en ese instante sus ojos se iluminaron, su mente rápidamente había empezado a imaginar una forma de venganza contra los que le habían hecho tanto daño y ese lugar seria perfecto como lugar donde planearía lentamente su venganza contra sus dizque amigos.

Pero el solo no podía llevar a cabo una venganza contra sus tres amigos, bueno no estaba tan seguro de poder y menos contra Cartman, a un que tenia cara de idiota según el, era el mas temibles y mas intuitivos de los tres, mínimo tenia que conseguir alguien mas que lo apoyara pero quien, sus ideas bajaron por su mente mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa la pregunta seguía en el aire ¿Quién? En ese momento de divagación choco contra alguien, el impacto destruyo su auto meditación mientras se sobaba el trasero ante lo doloroso del golpe, pero gusto cuando vio quien era, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa de triunfo.

Lo siento Kenny- expreso un chico de camisa azul y ojos color gris azulados, mientras le daba la mano para ponerse de pie, como no había pensado en el, desde un principio.

Justo a ti te andaba buscando, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café?- pregunto Kenny a lo que el chico respondió afirmativamente pero con una clara duda en sus ojos, mientras caminaban a el Starbuck, una vez ahí, el padre de Tweek, los atendió sirviéndoles dos de sus mejores capuchinos, Kenny no expresaba ninguna palabra desde que llegaron al establecimiento lo cual incomodaba a su acompañante.

¿De que era de lo que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto al fin descargando toda su frustración ante el silencio reinante, los ojos de Kenny se posaron en el chico, en verdad, el estaría listo para esa clase de venganza en la cual el pensaba, si no era así tal vez sus planes tendrían que ser abortados, decidió que tal vez la mejor opción seria entrar lentamente a el tema a tratar.

¿Butters que piensas realmente de mis amigos? – pregunto el chico con una voz clara pero al mismo tiempo monótona, los ojos de Butters se posaron en el; Para inmediatamente fijarse en su rostro, el cual no denotaba ninguna intención de risa reprimida o además, pero por que le había preguntado algo así tan de repente, acaso seria un plan de Cartman para engañarlo y después humillarlo o cual seria el objetivo, decidió que lo mejor era dar una respuesta esquiva.

Creo que son divertidos – dijo en medio de una sonrisa forzada, los ojos de Kenny lo recorrieron lentamente de arriba así abajo denotando su respiración algo agitada sus ojos en continuo movimiento y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaban en su frente

Eso no es verdad – exclamo el chico, mientras la cara de Butters se formaba una clara mueca de preocupación

Acaso nos los detestas – dijo en casi una voz apagada, los ojos del chico menor se contrajeron ante esa aclaración, solo logro tomar un trago profundo del café

Algunas veces me gustaría vengarme de lo que me han obligado a ser esos hijos de puta – exclamo el chico en un ligero suspiro el chico vestido de naranja - ¿A ti no?- esa pregunta casi fue inaudible, para todos excepto para dos personas una era su acompañante y la segunda era el chico que estaba a un lado de su acompañante en esos instante con una taza de café negro derramándose delicadamente entre sus dedos, el cual sin si quiera decir nada o si quiera ser invitado, se sentó a su lado de los dos chicos sacando a los de concentración

A mi si - expreso el recién llegado, luego de dar un gigantesco trago a su taza de café y dejarla caer en un estrepitoso estruendo que destruyo por algunos instantes el silencio réinate en el lugar, quizás para algunos interrumpir una conversación ajena era algo penoso e incluso de mala educación, pero para Tweek la cosa era distinta después de años de drogas para contrarrestar sus supuestas enfermedades mentales su cerebro funcionaba de una manera que rayaba entre lo normal y lo anormal pero siempre había logrado pasar casi desapercibido incluso llegando a que sus pequeños tic fueran una parte linda de su personalidad que recordara a algunos su estado para obtener algo de benevolencia de parte de la gente que lo rodeaba

El silencio reino por unos instantes mas mientras uno de los meseros se apresuraba a limpiar el desorden de la taza rota y el liquido derramado, sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando finalmente se retiro los ojos de el chico se posaron en sus compañeros, para continuaron su platica

El tiempo paso volando, cuando menos se dieron cuenta no eran tres si no cuatro los chicos que conversaban acaloradamente en la mesa

Insisto todavía en que nos des una prueba de que esto no es una trampa – dijo un chico con un linda chaqueta color roja una boina estilo Gales café y un delicado moño como corbata mientras sorbía un delicado Te ingles, era obvio que Pip todavía tenia sus dudas, respecto a la súbito cambio de actitud de Kenny, quien no lo tendría hasta hacia tan pocas horas era el bufón de sus amigos, esta bien que Stan y Kyle lo apreciaban pero siempre terminaban aceptando los disparatadas ideas de diversión de Cartman

El chico de la parka naranja sonrió para si mismo, esta bien tenia razón de todavía dudar de el, a un así le dolía que no confiaran en sus palabras, por otro lado era cierto que el tampoco confiaría en las suyas si estuviera en la misma situación, sin mas se levanto de la mesa, con un ademán hizo que sus acompañantes se levantaran

El señor Tweek se acerco a ellos para llevarles la cuenta, pero al ver que su hijo se desenvolvía con tanta naturalidad con sus acompañantes hablándoles como si su enfermedad fuera tan solo un viejo recuerdo perdido en el tiempo y por instante incluso el tic de su ojo desaparecía por completo, sintió como una ligera lagrima se asomaba por su mejilla, mientras les decía que no era nada del consumo que la casa invitaba por esa vez y le recordó a Joseph, que su madre lo esperaba en casa antes de las nueve de la noche, y que se cuidara mucho, después de eso los apresuro un poco, necesitaba la mesa libre el club de Te de South Park estaba por reunirse y era unas viejas ricachonas gasta lonas que solo malgastaban su dinero en Te y galletas y por dios que el sabia sacar ventaja de esas ancianas

Los chicos una vez afuera de la cafetería caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros en silencio a donde seria donde los llevaba Kenny, quizás a una trampa o emboscada, pensaron los chicos por un instante quizás su plan era ese desde un principio, o quizás solo estaban exagerando de pronto se adentro un poco en el bosque y los chicos lo siguieron cautelosamente, unos cinco minutos después estaban en un pequeño claro y Kenny hizo el ademán a que se sentaran

Creo que aquí puedo hablar mas en confianza, recuerden que las paredes oye – expreso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como si con ella tratara de romper un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado, lentamente se paro y se dirijo al resto

Creo que todos queremos esto o no, queremos venganza en contra de Stan, Kyle y Cartman no es así – dijo el chico con una voz suave y serena – Por que no se ustedes, pero ya me canse de ser su bufón, el objeto de sus burlas, y de sus desprecios – exclamo con un ligero toque de furia en sus palabras, esperaba que los chicos lo secundaran con su frustración pero para su sorpresa todos permanecieron callados, hasta que uno de ellos hablo

– Así que al fin, se callo la venda no es así – exclamo Butters poniéndose de pie mientras empezaba dar pequeños círculos a su alrededor

– Hasta ahora descubres, como son en realidad – exclamo en un pequeño siseo – Además crees que ahora por decirnos eso, te seguiremos en algún absurdo plan de venganza no es así – replico Butters mientras se ponía frente a su amigo – Pues olvídalo, tú también nos hicisteis la vida insoportable con tal de seguirles su jueguito o lo olvidas – exclamo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, los otros dos chicos susurraron algo y movieron la cabeza afirmando que Butters tenía razón

– Crees acaso que confiaremos en ti ciegamente, después de todo ¿como sabemos que esto no es un plan de el inútil de Cartman para hacernos ver como unos idiotas?- pregunto irritado, Kenny lo vio de arriba abajo ese no podía ser Butters, hablaba con tanta seguridad tanta autoridad que por unos instantes el temor lo domino, de pronto recordó algo que a un podía usar, esa era la única solución posible en ese momento y que mejor forma de probar que no mentía que esa

– Golpéame – fue lo único que dijo ante el chico de ojos grisáceos

– ¿Que?- pregunto el otro chico sacado completamente de honda

– Que me golpes maldita sea- grito, los ojos de Leopold recorrieron todo su ser de arriba abajo debía ser una trampa, a lo mejor Cartman y los demás estarían detrás de los árboles grabándolo, riéndose y pronto usarían el video en su contra, así no podía arriesgarse de esa forma, de pronto una de las manos de Kenny se poso en su hombro

– Si la única forma que puedo hacer que confíes en mi, es dejándome golpear hasta morir, que si sea – dijo el chico momentos después para quitarse su parka, mostrando sus ojos azul zafiro, su mirada estaba llena de paz, parecía que había aceptado por completo que esa era la única solución

– Pero yo no quiero golpearte – expreso débilmente Butters

– Lo se pero si es la única forma de que me perdones estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo – esas palabras recorrieron de arriba abajo a Leopold, no supo por que pero no quería golpearle, sabia que esa no era lo solución, instantes después de esas palabras los otros dos chicos ya se habían parado esperando cualquier resolución

Su intención era salir de ay rápidamente pero por que no podían alegarse ¿Por qué?

– Que acaso no era lo que en realidad querías, no querías vengarte de mi por todas las bromas que te he hecho – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Kenny antes de que un golpe seco le cerrara su boca, Butters lo observo ay tendido sobre la nieve no sabia por que pero esas ultimas palabras realmente lo habían molestado, quien era el para decirle lo que realmente sentía, y por que después de darle ese golpe sentía la necesidad de darle otro , no supo por que, pero se dejo dominar por su ira y furia reprimidas hasta ese momento y se lanzo sobre el chico, instantes después a un que Tweek y Pip lo habían intentado alegar de Kenny al principio, se habían unido a la trifulca tres contra uno, no había nada de honor ahí, pero a quien chingados le importa el honor cuando esta en juego la tan anhelada venganza, y como dice el dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Los golpes volaron a diestra y siniestra y el cuerpo de Kenny no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas, la sangre ya empezaba a brotar de su boca y nariz, sus ojos estaba ya moreteados, esperaba solo un instante que la muerte se lo llevara por ese día, pero tan rápido como había empezado la golpiza acabo, no supo por que pero la calma le era mas preocupante que sentir los golpes

¿ Por que se habían calmado? quizás ya estuvieran cansados o su venganza estuviera completa, o que no merecía si quiera recibir toda su furia reprimida, se levanto completamente adolorido, quien lo diría para ser chicos tan calmados y medio escuálidos tenían toda esa fuerza en sus brazos, pero su mirada se topo con algo que no esperaba encontrar, ahí delante de el estaban los otros tres chicos sentados sobre la nieve jadeando, completamente sudorosos y con una mirada de lobo hambriento delante de una indefensa oveja, el rostro de kenny sonrió diabólicamente, estaba hecho, claro esta que dejarse golpear no era tan estupido como parecía al principio la idea

El sabía muy bien que una vez que se ha probado la sangre de alguien indefenso y se siente ese poder de dominio, es muy difícil no tomarle el gusto y ahí estaba la prueba había tomado a algunos de los chicos más dulces de south park y los había arrastrado lentamente a convertirse en unos seres hambrientos de venganza

-Entonces me ayudaran- pregunto con un voz descarada, los ojos de los chico se miraron levemente entre si, como preguntándose que deberían hacer, de pronto una sonrisa surco sus labios

– Lo aremos- expresaron los tres al unísono


	2. Chapter 2

Después de ese encuentro de iniciación, las reuniones se hicieron mas habitual en la escuela, la cafetería, la biblioteca a donde pudieran ir los cuatro estaban ahí, Stan Kyle y Cartman supusieron de que Kenny seguía enojado con ellos y que solo salía con los otros chicos como una especie de idea ridícula, por favor creía que podría sustituirlos con esos patéticos, eso no era posible o si

Una semana después de la iniciación, decidió llevarlos a la casa, que había encontrado la cual al final les serviría como un lugar de reuniones mas intimo fuera de las miradas curiosas de los demás en especial de sus victimas desprevenidas, claro esta que necesitarían meterle muchas ganas para sacarle algo de provecho

¿Que les párese?- pregunto, mostrándole lo que pretendía que fuera su lugar de reuniones

Sucia – expreso Butters

Descuidada- dijo Pip al momento de revisar el closet

Y hay ratas – grito Tweek al momento que una gigantesca salía corriendo hacia el patio trasero

Pero es algo que podamos arreglar o no – expreso el chico, sus compañeros lo miraron con una cara de bueno si tu lo dices, por suerte las vacaciones de verano estaban por comenzar así que pronto tendría mucho tiempo libre para arreglar esa pocilga, pero antes tenían que encargarse de sus futuras victimas para que no averiguaran nada de su planes

¿Pero como deshacerse de Stan, Kyle y Cartman? ¿Cómo? Eso era lo que pensaba Kenny en medio de el almuerzo del día siguiente mientras los otros tres chicos comían en silencio, pensando la misma cosa, pensar que todavía no desarrollaban la venganza y ya había encontrado un obstáculo que parecía casi infranqueable, en eso divagan su mente cuando al parecer la suerte les sonrió por un ligero instante

- Hola chicos – expreso una voz dulce mientras pasaba a su lado, los ojos de Kenny rápidamente se dirigieron a la persona que expresaba esas palabras, por que había sido tan ciego, hasta esos momentos, si la solución estaba delante de el todo este tiempo

- ¿Bebe podrías venir un momento? – pregunto mientras la chica aludida respondía afirmativamente y se despedía momentáneamente de sus compañeras

- ¿Que se te ofrece Kenny? – pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa, los chicos la miraron rápidamente y luego voltearon a ver a Kenny buscando alguna señal, de por que la había llamado, Kenny supo que era el momento de arriesgar todo de una vez por todas

- ¿Bebe sigues enojada con Wendy por haberte mandado a prisión durante tres semanas, por lo de la dichosa lista? – pregunto el chico en voz baja solo para que los de la mesa pudieran escucharlo, la chica guardo silencio algo indignada ante esa pregunta, estaba a un instante de levantarse cuando Kenny dejo caer la segunda bomba

- No te gustaría vengarte de ella de por lo que te hizo pasar expreso el chico calmadamente, los ojos de Bebe se contrajeron su respiración se agito, acaso Kenny estaba hablando en serio, al fin podría vengarse de Wendy por el horror que le había hecho pasar

Si nos ayudas te ayudaremos o no es así chicos – expreso, al mismo tiempo que los demás chicos asentían con la cabeza, su mirada recorrió cada uno de los rostros de los ahí presentes, parecía que si estaban diciendo la verdad, en verdad le ayudarían a vengarse de esa pérfida desgraciada, que dizque era su amiga

¿Que debo de hacer? – pregunto tímidamente la chica todavía con unas ligeras dudas

Es fácil, nos ayudaras a que Wendy se valla a un campamento, por lógica el bruto de Stan la seguirá, si yo le meto algo de duda que puede olvidarse de el haya, Kyle ira detrás de Stan, y ah Cartman lo convencerá Butters de que ahí cocinan el mejor pay de manzana de la región, que te parece nuestro plan – expreso Kenny, Bebe por un instante lo razón, no entendía bien en que le ayudaría eso a vengarse de Wendy, pero al ver la cara de los chicos supuso que ese solo era el primer paso de un plan mas grande y mejor elaborado

Esta bien acepto – exclamo

Perfecto bienvenida a el equipo – expreso Kenny mientras ponía su mano delante de todos, en realidad el plan que le había presentado a la rubia se lo había sacado de la manga pero mientras mas lo pensaba era su mejor opción para deshacerse de ellos por algunos días

- Así que desde ahora comienza la operación venganza – exclamo el chico con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

**Unos días después**

El plan parecía estar marchando sobre ruedas, como lo previo todo enmonaba como un rompecabezas, Bebe lo había logrado convencer a Wendy a ir a ese campamento ecológico en el gran cañón, y el se había encargado de meter dudas en la mente de Stan de que quizás su amada encontraría un romance de verano legos de el, Stan cayo en su pequeño juego mental y por lógica Kyle que al enterarse que su mejor amigo se iba de campamento se apunto también para el mismo sin importarle mucho que ya tuviera planes para las vacaciones, por otro lado a un que Butters había tenido dificultades para convencer a Cartman de que el pay valía la pena, lo había logrado a base de picar demasiado su estimulo goloso, pero al fin estaban solos libres de cualquier mirada indiscreta

Así que no había tiempo que perder, empezaron la limpieza de la casa, barriendo el piso, luego los vidrios, el jardín fueron seis días de trabajo duro pero valió la pena, por que al final estaba completamente limpia

Solo le falta unos muebles – repuso Bebe mientras se sentaba en el suelo, pero donde conseguir muebles gratis, era una cuestión difícil de resolver

Mi tutores tienen una sala vieja que están a punto de tirar, que podría servirnos- expreso Pip

Y creo que ahí un viejo refrigerador que funciona afuera del restaurante chino- exclamo Butters

En mi casa tenemos un viejo comedor con seis sillas que están a punto de regalar a la caridad- expreso Bebe, los chicos estaban en eso cuando Tweek dio una solución un poco mas descabellada

En la casa club de Token ahí una televisión gigante de plasma un montón de almohadas, cuatro alfombras grandes y dos pequeñas mesas de centro además de una cama inflable que usamos cuando nos quedamos a dormir ahí simplemente ahí que sacarlas de ahí – exclamo Tweek tranquilamente mientras sorbía lentamente su delicioso café, las miradas de todos se posaron en el chico, en serio el medicamento le estaba afectando mas de lo que todos creían, como suponía Tweek que Token les permitiría usar sus cosas tan fácil, Kenny se preguntaba mentalmente, si la pequeña idea de Tweek de entrar a la casa club de Token y tomar lo que necesitaban no los convertía en una banda de delincuentes

¿Y seria muy difícil entrar a la casa de Token? – pregunto Kenny algo indiferente

- No creo – expreso Tweek - dado que no ahí ladrones últimamente en South Park además que es una área tranquila – expreso indiferente, los demás chicos miraban con algo de incertidumbre lo ocurrido, se estaba planeando un robo delante de ellos, así que tenían que hacer algo antes de que se saliera de control

- ¿Kenny no estarás tomando la idea de Joseph en consideración verdad? - expresaron los tres miembros restantes del grupo, los ojos de Kenny los miraron por un instante observando su incertidumbre en sus ojos

- No se preocupen, ustedes no estarán inmiscuidos en esto – expreso calmadamente, para después dirigirse a el chico de ojos violeta - Tweek necesito hablar contigo en privado mas tarde – exclamo pausadamente, los demás chicos solamente lo miraron callado, esperando que quizás y solo quizás esas ideas se fueran de sus mentes

- En cuanto a lo otro, esos muebles podrían servirnos, así que los empezaremos atraer de poco en poco – exclamo el chico mientras se levantaba, así pasaron dos días mas acarreando muebles y demás, al tercero cuando se reunieron los chicos ahí estaba la televisión gigante y lo demás que Tweek había descrito de la casita club de Token

- ¿No me digas que ustedes dos? – pregunto Bebe algo entrecortada

- Pero están dementes, o que eso ya es robo – grito Butters sacado completamente de onda

- Nos meterán en problemas – expreso Pip mientras trataba de sentarse para asimilar las cosas

- No lo creo, no es así Tweek – dijo Kenny sentado en una de las alfombras

- Así es kenny – dijo el chico recostado en una cama de cojines

- ¿Por que estas tan seguro? – pregunto Bebe algo contrariada

- Por esto – repuso Kenny lanzándole un periódico a sus pies, los ojos de los chicos lo leyeron ávidamente el contenido de la pagina que les había lanzado

- ¿Pero como lo hicieron? – pregunto Pip instantes después mientras trataba de mantener la compostura inglesa

– Eso es algo que no quiero que ustedes sepan mucho para que no se vean inmiscuidos, por ahora que tal si vemos algo en la televisión gigante antes de ir por la sala que son los últimos muebles que nos hacen falta – expreso Kenny, los chicos asintieron algo retraídos, bueno ya no había mas que discutir, si el origen de los muebles eran de origen de dudosa procedencia, pero bueno la familia de Token fácilmente se podrían comprar algo mejor y en el periódico, decía que todo se había perdido en un incendio repentino, lo cual dejaba esos muebles en el limbo de la legalidad, además era mejor no estarse preocupando por tonterías , ahí decía que todo se había destruido, así que eso daba el tema por cerrado a demás no estaban de humor para preguntarle a los chicos como lo habían logrado y la televisión en si silenciaba muchas de sus dudas

Poco después en la camioneta del papa de Kenny fueron por la sala a la casa de la familia de Pip que para su suerte no es encontraban en ella, la cual cubrieron con una gran lona no quería que ojos curiosos se dieran cuenta de que era lo que trasportaban, bajarla de la camioneta fue algo difícil, en realidad los sillones pesaban bastante por suerte eran cinco los que los cargaban, una vez dentro de la sala todos se tiraron sobre los sillones estaban agotados , el día estaba demasiado calido para esas latitudes, de pronto el rubio de la parka naranja no supo por que el aroma de Bebe le parecía completamente fascinante

Era un aroma embriagante para su sentido del olfato, por su mente paso una pequeña idea, quizás sin darse cuenta la chica había vuelto a entrar en sus días fértiles lo que la hacías irresistible para los chicos, o tal vez era la situación en la que estaba con ella, solos sin supervisión con cuarto, con otros tres chicos de su edad completamente alegados de cualquier intromisión adulta, no supo ni como paso pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sobre ella, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, lentamente los demás se fueron integrando a el juego, era algo sin precedentes para todos, Bebe parecía una maestra en esa clase de juegos podía con Pip y Butters al mismo tiempo, mientras que Kenny se encargaba de darle un trato especial a Tweek que parecía una fiera al momento de dar besos apasionados

**Tres horas después**

El ambiente seguía pesado, mientras Bebe estaba completamente rodeada de chicos que seguían levemente jugueteando con su piel, rozándola y susurrando cosas cariñosas al oído, lo que hacia que la chica se sintiera completamente en las nubes

– Eso fue espectacular – exclamo Kenny levantándose perezosamente mientras dejaba a un lado a Butters que se había recostado sobre su pecho, después de haber terminado su jueguito

– Creo que eres fabulosa Bebe – exclamo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a lo que la chica respondió con uno igual de dulce, los demás chicos rápidamente también la llenaron de besos, a lo cual la chica respondió también cubriéndolos de besos de la misma manera, nunca se habría imaginado perder su virginidad el mismo día que desvirginaba a cuatro chicos

-Creo que esto es tuyo- exclamo el chico mientras desgarraba un poco su camisa naranja y le daba un pedazo largo de tela

¿Que significa esto?- pregunto la chica algo contrariada, de que le serbia un pedazo de tela inservible

Significa, que tu me hicisteis hombre- exclamo el chico al tiempo que se la amarraba en un tosco brazalete de tela alrededor de su mano derecha

- Kenny yo no se que decir – susurro la chica atrayendo su mano a su pecho, estaba algo consternada nunca imagino que Kenny podría ser tan dulce y sincero con sus sentimientos, de pronto noto que tres pedazos mas de tela le eran ofrecidos por el resto de los chicos, minutos después de su muñeca pendían un brazalete rudimentario hecho con los cuatro pedazos de tela, unidos con suma delicadeza, sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y alma que nunca podría olvidar ese día

- Bueno creo que mañana continuaremos – expreso Kenny poniéndose sus pantalones

- ¿Kenny?- expreso la chica

- Si Bebe – dijo el chico volteando a ver a su amiga

- Creo que esos son mis pantalones – dijo mientras señalaba la prenda que el chico trataba de meter en sus piernas, Kenny la vio algo consternada después reparo que era cierto a menos que sus pantalones tuvieran brillos en la parte trasera de los bolsillos

- Con razón decía yo, que mi cintura no entraba – expreso el chico con una ligera sonrisa

- Kenny creo que estos son tuyos – exclamo Butters mientras le daba sus pantalones a su amigo

- Gracias Butters, ah y Bebe toma los tuyos – exclamo el chico acercándose a la chica

- Pip me pasarías los míos- exclamo Tweek a lo que el chico ingles respondió aventando la prenda al mismo tiempo que su amigo le aventaba la suya para luego intercambiar los primeros pantalones si eran los suyos al final, como se les había ocurrido vestirse de mezclilla a todos ese preciso día

Después de eso, las reuniones siempre terminaban así, hasta el momento que se dieron cuenta que la semana casi terminaba y no habían logrado planear nada de venganza

- Bueno creo que ustedes saben que lo debemos dejar por un rato, además que los preservativos se acabaron – exclamo el chico mientras mostraba una caja de cincuenta preservativos vacía - Y al menos que alguno de ustedes quiera ser padre, será mejor planear la venganza – exclamo

- ¿Alguna idea? – pregunto nadie dijo nada parecía ser que no habían si quiera pensado que llegarían a ese punto, hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio

- Creo que usar a Wendy fue una buena idea por que no volver a usar el mismo plan de ataque pero mayor escala – expreso Bebe mientras se acomodada su blusa

No es una mala idea – expreso el chico británico mientras se acomodaba ligeramente su boina

- Si además, esta mas que demostrado que Stan es muy manipulable por cualquier movimiento de su parte – dijo el chico de ojos azul grisáceos mientras se fajaba los pantalones

- Esta bien, ya tenemos como atacar, ¿alguna idea de cómo hacer la vida miserable a Wendy? – pregunto el rubio de ojos azul zafiro

Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Como hacer la vida imposible para la chica Testaburger?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Bebe, ella era la única que podría responder, pero al pares estaba pensando en como darle a el talón de Aquiles de la chica Testaburges, donde, donde podrían golpearla sin que ella se lo esperara, en ese momento los ojos de la chica brillaron con un silencioso resplandor de pura maldad

Lo tengo, Tweek consígueme un par de zapatos de la zapatería del papa de Clyde, Butters tu le ayudaras, Pip eres bueno para las computadoras necesitare tu ayuda para algo y Kenny necesito que empieces a esparcir en secreto el rumor de que Wendy sale a escondidas con Clyde, por el solo hecho que ella quiere unos zapatos nuevos, entendido – expreso la chica

Si ¿pero tu que harás?- expreso Tweek mientras se ponía el abrigo

No es obvio, consolar a mi mejor amiga cuando su semi novio le diga que es la peor perra del mundo - expreso la chica, momentos después todos salían por la puerta trasera de la casa y se dirigían por el bosque a sus respectivas salidas secretas, serian muy estupidos si alguien los localizaba en un lugar tan comprometedor

Al día siguiente, los chicos se volvieron a reunir en su cuartel general, Tweek y Butters llevaban una pequeña bolsa con el logotipo de la zapatería de el padre de Clyde, Pip una laptod y Kenny parecía tener una sonrisa de tarea cumplida, mientras la chica solo estaba ahí sentada en la sala, escribiendo alguna cosa en un cuaderno

– Bueno espero que todos hayan logrado sus cometidos – expreso la chica, mientras sus compañeros se sentaban en los sillones restantes

- Nosotros si - dijo Butters al mismo tiempo que mostraba la bolsa

- Déjame ver los zapatos – expreso la chica, a lo que el chico respondió sacando unos hermosos zapatos de charol negro nuevos tan brillantes como la oxidiana ante los rayos del sol

- Perfecto, por lo que veo también son muy caros – expreso Pip mientras examinaba los zapatos

- Si son carísimo – dijo Tweek mientras sorbía un trago de su café

- ¿Y como los consiguieron?- pregunto Kenny con un dejo de incertidumbre

- Fácil el doctor Chaos se hizo cargo de eso – expreso Butters, Kenny mejor no quiso seguir preguntando, mientras menos supiera mejor, pero valla y creía que estos chicos eran un montón de santurrones

- Bueno esta lista esa parte, Pip tienes lo que te pedí – pregunto la chica dirigiéndose al chico ingles

- Por su puesto, aquí lo tengo – expreso el chico mientras prendía la laptod y se la pasaba a su amiga

- Los correos falsos solo hace falta mandarlos y cuando Stan revise la computadora o la cuenta de Wendy como sospechamos que al final lo ara, el descubrirá estos pequeños correos incrimina torios – cada vez el plan parecía muy elaborado, Kenny trago un poco de saliva sinceramente si Bebe no estuviera de su lado, no sabia si abrían logrado algo tan bien planeado

- En cuanto a ti corazón – dijo la chica acercándose a el, para después darle un pequeño abrazo al chico - Lograste tu parte del plan - el simple hecho de que esas palabras se las susurrara al oído eran algo completamente excitante para el

- Mision cumplida, logre que Tiffany Samantha y Clarissa se enteraron por mi de esa falsa información, dado que son las chismosas mas grandes de la secundaria en estos momentos la mitad del pueblo ya se abran enterado y si lo que sospecho es correcto en menos de veinticuatro horas la noticia llegara a los odios de Stan, así que para mañana cuando regresen a clases notaremos un gran cambio en la relación de esos dos – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a tomar un trago de café, Tweek había preparado mas de veinte tazas de café, mínimo tomar una, no afectaría a el chico o si

- Perfecto el plan esta marchando como debería, que empiece la segunda etapa, además ya traje lo que nos faltara para realizar la segunda parte del plan -expreso la chica mientras se sentaba sobre una alfombra apoyándose sobre una de las mesitas del centro con los chicos a sus costados

- Mañana a primera hora me presentare en casa de los Testaburger, su madre me conoce eso me permitirá entrar, inventare una excusa algo que tenga que ver con algún trabajo escolar llevare mi mochila y en ella los zapatos la bolsa y una nota escrita por Clyde – expreso

- ¿De donde sacaras la nota? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno la conseguí hace como una semana de el muy estupido – expreso la chica mientras colocaba una nota de papel sobre la mesa

- Como verán esta llena de cursilerías, servirá para el plan, ¿alguna pregunta? – Expreso la chica

- Si yo tengo una - exclamo kenny, la chica lo miro de reojo sabia que el era el único que diría eso

- ¿Cual es?- dijo la chica

- De que nos servirá esto para vengarnos de Stan y lo demás – exclamo el chico, al fin esa duda había florecido en su mente, después de todo parecía que la venganza, solo estaba encaminada hacia Wendy, en lugar de los chicos que odiaba

Esta bien Stan sufriría algo pero eso, no era suficiente el quería que sufriera como si el mismísimo infierno estuviera alojado en lo mas profundo de su corazón, y el hacerlo dudar de Wendy no surtiría tanto efecto, de pronto sonrió como si las puertas del cielo se vieran abierto de par en par ante el, los demás chicos se lo quedaron mirando algo intrigados, al parecer Bebe le había puesto el momento ideonio de atacar a tres objetivos al mismo tiempo, sin levantar ninguna sospecha

- Eres fabulosa y lo sabes verdad- exclamo el chico, mientras se acercaba a ella

Al fin te distes cuenta del plan B verdad – exclamo la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que los otros tres chicos, lo vieron con cara de what, Kenny sabia que debía explicarles su idea al parecer los engranajes de su venganza empezaban a girar mas rápido

Esto es lo que haremos – exclamo la chica mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno, los chicos lo miraron algo impacientes por saber cual era el plan a seguir


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres días después**

Habían pasado, ya tres días desde su ultima reunión en el club, y al parecer las cosas iban marchando como planeaba, Stan había actuado mejor de lo que los chicos lo habían pensando no habían pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando el y Wendy había tenido la pelea mas grande de una pareja que se conociera en todo South Park

El chico de pelo negro ni si quiera le había dado el privilegio de la duda, sin mas le había gritado que era una cualquiera o peor que eso, la mas descarada zorra, en todo el país, bueno eso era lo que había intentado, pero claro estaba que la chica no espero a que el se lo dijera, sin mas le había dado una golpiza que rivalizaba con la que le había dado a cartman, hacia algunos años, lógicamente que Kyle no se había quedado a la expectativa, y había entrado a defender a su mejor amigo, al final había sido una trifulca, en la que incluso Bebe participando, claro esta que ya casi hasta el final

Después de eso, Wendy se había recluido en su cuarto, a duras penas recibía visitas, entre ellas su amiga Bebe, algo extraño dado que hasta hacia algunos meses las dos todavía seguían resentidas por la dichosa lista y la fiesta de las tontas putas malcriadas, pero para la sorpresa de la pelinegra, la chica rubia se había comportado comprensiva y incluso maternal con ella, lo que hizo que la joven pelinegra se sintiera completamente protegida por ella, siendo sincera con lo que realmente sentía, sin notar que su "amiga" tan solo estaba esperando el momento para clavar el segundo de los tres clavos de la venganza

**Dos días después**

Stan Marsh no era un idiota, y muy pronto se daría cuenta que la había metido la pata bien metida con su novia, por dejarse llevar por sus celos infundados siendo que ella nunca le había dado alguna prueba para pensar en lo contrario, pero claro esta que los chicos del grupo V como se auto denominaban no se lo pondrían las cosas tan fácil

Creo que esto ya no puede fallar o no es así chicos – exclamo Bebe mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa

Eso creo – exclamo Joseph algo entre cortado mientras tomaba un delicado frappé de café

Yo a un tengo mis dudas, esos dos siempre vuelven en realidad parecen dos polos magnéticos opuestos – exclamo Butters algo aburrido mientras hojeaba una revista sin mucho interés

En eso tienen razón, si no hacemos que Wendy olvide a Stan o algo se interponga entre ellos, de nada abran servido todo el esfuerzo que invertimos en las mentiras y el engaño – exclamo el chico ingles con pausa

La chica de largo cabello rubio, simplemente se limito a sonreír, mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, para a continuación entrar un chico con una camiseta anaranjada

Veo que los encontrases – exclamo Bárbara a el chico recién llegado – a pero que modales tengo siéntense, que les puedo ofrecer algo un poco de agua un poco de te o si lo prefieren una cerveza bien fría – exclamo la chica con una ligera sonrisa al final de esa palabra

Los chicos en cuestión permanecieron callados por algunos minutos, en realidad, todo era nuevo para ellos, desde cuando Kenny, Bárbara y los demás chicos se llevaban tan bien, o una mejor pregunta desde cuando tenían un lugar de reuniones tan genial como esa casa, o la más importante a un desde cuando los chicos tomaban bebidas alcohólicas

La chica rubia se limito a sonreír para si – Descuiden todas sus dudas serán resueltas con calma, pero antes seguros que no gustan beber algo – volvió a repetir con una voz pausada como si con cada una de sus palabras los estuviera estudiando

Por el momento no – repusieron cortes mente los dos chicos recién llegados, al momento que Kenny cerraba detrás de ellos delicadamente la puerta

La conversación ya había durado si no calculaba mal Bebe aproximadamente casi cinco horas con cuarenta y dos minutos y al parecer los dos nuevos chicos estaban a un con algunas dudas a cerca de su participación en su plan

Entonces dices que quieres que te ayudemos a vengarte de Stan y los demás – aclaro el chico de claro tinte eslavo

Así es Gregory, que dices – exclamo la chica, que al final había decidió llevar el mando de la conversación, después de todo como le había dicho Kenny una vez, ella sabia como hacer que un hombre se rindiera a sus pies

No se ¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio?– exclamo el chico, mientras le daba un ligero sorbo a un tequila que le había servido Butters

Que mas si no a la bella Wendy Testaburger – exclamo la chica mientras sonreía delicadamente

El chico en cuestión la miro a los ojos, de pronto noto algo que nunca había notado, por que desde que había entrado se había sentido observado, en eso noto como los otros cuatro chicos lo miraban con unos ojos cautos como esperando cualquier descuido para atacar sin dudarlo

- Entonces dice que si los ayudo en su venganza, Wendy podría volver a ser mía – exclamo Gregory algo más en dominio de si mismo

Así es – exclamo la chica con una ligera sonrisa

¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer? – pregunto el chico algo contraído

Simplemente ser tu mismo – exclamo la chica sonriendo delicadamente

Entiendo – exclamo el chico mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Los chicos sonrieron para si, en realidad había resultado mejor de lo que ellos habían esperado

Y que obtengo yo en todo esto – exclamo una segunda voz que al parecer, se había mantenido al margen de la discusión anterior

Bárbara simplemente se limito a sonreír, hombres siempre queriendo algo a cambio, si en toda su vida le dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucharía esa palabra, seria la mujer mas rica de la galaxia

Bueno en primera lugar, una dulce venganza contra Stan, no crees que es suficiente para empezar – exclamo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a rodear la mesa delicadamente

Bueno eso creo pero y luego – exclamo el chico algo entre cortado en realidad, lo de vengarse de Stan no era tan mala idea, pero que mas obtendría de ese trato tan escabroso

Luego – exclamo la chica ya junto a el, mientras levemente empezaba a susurrarle al oído –veríamos en que te podemos ayudar Gary – susurro la chica al momento que hacia un ademán, el cual indicaba que las luces fueran levemente bajadas de nivel

**Unas horas después**

Los chicos en cuestión no recordaban la ultima vez que Bárbara había estado tan fogosa, en realidad vendita sea la hora que Pip había comprado esa caja de condones si no en que dilema se hubieran metido

En ese momento Bárbara parecía algún tipo de reina erótica rodeada al mismo tiempo de seis chicos rubios que parecían un grupo de sensuales ángeles a acostados a su alrededor reposando alegremente

Gary y Gregory en realidad, todavía estaban tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, como habían terminado en una orgía bisexual así tan de repente, en realidad incluso cuando los demás chicos empezaron a toquetearlos no les molesto, se habían sentido embriagados por algo que los hacia llegar mas haya de sus limites

En pocas palabras, su primera vez seria inolvidable

Entonces que dicen chicos nos ayudaran – exclamo la chica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Cuenta con nosotros – exclamaron los rubios mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

Después de eso a un que el joven Marsh trato de hablar con la joven Testaburger, algo extraño paso, de pronto parecía que Wendy tuviera un grupo de guarda espaldas personales, no importaba donde o cuando quisiera hablar con ella y estaban Bárbara y los chicos, era extraño según el no recordaba que Wendy fuera tan buena amiga de todos ellos, pero sobre todo lo mas insoportable era que el estaba de vuelta, ese maldito de Gregory había reaparecido en la vida de Wendy tan de repente como una sombra de su pasado y a un que el chico sabia que el y Wendy tenían algo especial no podía evitar sentir celos

¿Wendy podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto el chico pelinegro acercándose a su novia

La chica simplemente lo vio de lejos antes de que cuatro chicos le impidieran al chico acercarse más a su novia

Será mejor que no te acerques mas – repuso Butters

¿Quién me lo va a impedir? – replico el pelinegro, mientras se ponía a la altura del rubio

Nosotros – exclamo calmadamente Pip detrás de el

¿Y quienes son ustedes para impedirme ver a mi novia? - repuso el chico algo entre cortado en realidad no creía poder ganar

Una mejor pregunta seria ¿quien crees que eres tú para volver a molestar a la pobre chica? – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas

El chico lentamente se voltio a ver al dueño de esa voz, en realidad conocía muy bien al dueño de esa voz

¡Kenny! – exclamo el chico sorprendido

Tanto te sorprende Stan, a poco creías que tu y los demás eran mis únicos amigos – susurro el chico con un ligero siseo que incomodo al pelinegro en lo mas profundo de su alma, en realidad al ultimo que se esperaba encontrar así era a su amigo rubio, el cual lucia una sonrisa de suma complacencia en sus labios

¿Pero que haces tu aquí?- exclamo el chico profundamente conmocionado

No es obvio - repuso el chico mientras hacia un ligero movimiento con su mano como si estuviera meditándolo – salvando a esa pobre chica de las manos de un bruto como tu - gruño el chico levemente haciendo que los ojos de Stan se posaran en todos los demás chicos que se iban acercando ¿Desde cuando Gary se juntaba con Pip, Butters o Tweek? Y por que Gregory se acercaba cada vez mas a el

No te me acerques – exclamo el chico algo temeroso, ante la cercanía del chico con chaqueta de aviador

¿Qué paso Marsh no soportas, algo de competencia, después puede de todo, tu ya arruinantes tu oportunidad con la señorita Wendy no es así – dijo el chico poniéndose justamente al lado del pelinegro

No es cierto ella a un me ama, yo lo se por que yo a un la amo – grito el chico mientras un ligero tic en el ojo empezaba a surgir de el

En serio, entonces si tu la amas, por que le dijisteis lo que le dijisteis – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de los múltiples bancos de cemento de la secundaria

Eso no viene al caso, Gregory y tu lo sabes – reclamo el chico

Claro que viene al caso, crees que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, mientras tu le rompías el corazón a la mujer que amo – reclamo el chico

¿Qué acaso crees que boy a pelear contigo por algo que es mió? – repuso el pelinegro

Entonces es tuya, no lo sabia, bueno entonces dime Stan desde cuando Wendy paso a ser un objeto que tu poses, por que si no mal recuerdo, ella es un ser humano, con ideas y pensamientos, no un objeto que puedes encontrar en una venta de garaje

El chico pelinegro, en verdad estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, no solo esta rodeado si no que ese inútil de Gregory usaba todo lo que decía en su contra, maldita se la hora que regreso de su internado en Suecia, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era ver como las dos chicas del fondo lo estaban observando todo con mucha atención

Hazte a un lado Gregory – repuso el chico mientras empezaba a caminar y empujaba a el chico en cuestión, el cual caía ligeramente de su asiento

El chico en cuestión no llego muy legos, antes que cinco chicos le impidieran el paso, esta bien, el joven Marsh tenía el cuerpo de un atleta pero incluso el sabia que contra cinco adversarios, no podría el solo

Háganse un lado, esto no les incumbe, es entre ella y yo – repuso el chico a el montón de rubios que lo miraban con una cara de indiferencia, lo cual seguía irritando a el pelinegro

¿Qué no me oyeron, dije que se hicieran un lado? no quiero lastimarlos – repuso el chico, mientras empezaba a tronarse los huesos de las manos, en realidad no quería lastimarlos, pero si seguían interponiéndose entre el y su amada, no tendría otra opción

Entonces en eso te has convertido, no es así Marsh – repuso un chico a su espalda

O tu cállate Gregory – repuso el chico dándose la espalda en realidad, si tenia que pegarle alguien el día de hoy, que mejor que a ese engreído

Finalmente dejaste salir tu yo interior no, ahora sabemos que debajo de esa capa de chico preocupado amable y desinteresado, estaba simplemente un neandertal irascible – repuso el chico

Un golpe ya volaba por el aire cuando una voz lo detuvo

Es suficiente Stan – repuso una chica pelinegra, la cual se acercaba decididamente seguida por su amiga, la cual parecía tratar de tranquilizarla

Vámonos Wendy, deja que los muchachos se hagan cargo de esto – reclamaba la chica mientras trataba de detener a su amiga

Ya basta Bárbara, esto ya fue suficiente, no quiero seguir así, esto debe de arreglarse de una vez por todas – replico la chica mientras tomaba a su amiga por la muñeca

Esta bien Wendy pero ten mas cuidado con mi pulsera – reclamo la chica mientras retiraba la mano de su amiga, de una pulsera tejida a mano de seis pedazos de tela, a la cual por cierto la chica le tenia una gran estimación

La pelinegra la miro con unos ojos de desaliento, parecía que su "amiga" estaba más preocupada por su pulsera que por su seguridad, valla amiga

Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia su ex, mientras los chico se apartaban de su camino, en realidad eso también le daba algo de seguridad la presencia de tantos chicos que la apoyaban moralmente, pero lo que al final la había impulsado habían sido las palabras de Bárbara las cuales le ayudarían mucho en esos momentos

Flash Back

Wendy Testaburger, era una de esas chicas a la que el mundo exterior veía como una feminista liberadora existencialista, que podría afrontar cualquier dilema molar o existencia con una sonrisa en la cara y salir triunfante en todo momento, o según al menos es lo que la chica pelinegra pensaba, hasta hace unas horas, hasta que su "novio" le había dicho crudamente que era una mujerzuela, esta bien no en esas palabras pero en el fondo era el contexto que el chico había querido expresar

No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había llorado tanto, por algo que en otro momento viera considerado una pendejada, no se había sentido tan humillada desde aquella vez, donde las chicas se habían vuelto unas tontas, putas, malcriadas por el dichoso juego de Paris Hilton

Y era algo que no podía soportar, no importaba que tratara para consolarse no lograba parar su llanto, las fotos de su ex estaban diseminadas por el suelo algunas rotas, otras quemadas o rayadas con marcador permanente, quien lo habría dicho si hace apenas unos días todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas

¿Wendy estas bien? – repuso una dulce voz del otro lado de la puerta

La chica se quedo, en shock por algunos instantes, en realidad podría ser ella, no podía ser ¿Qué acaso no la odiaba por mandarla a prisión aquella vez de la lista? ¿Qué no le había dicho que se lo pagaría? Si era así entonces que Hacia Bárbara Stevens del otro lado de su puerta

- ¿Puedo pasar? – repuso la chica con un tono de voz angelical

La pelinegra seguía sin poder creer que ella estuviera justo del otro lado de su puerta, en realidad eso era lo que menos abría podido imaginar en su vida

Si – fue lo único que alcanzo a responder la chica al momento que se abría delicadamente la puerta

La chica en cuestión, entro lentamente a la habitación como si esa reunión fuera una simple reunión normal, como si lo de la dichosa lista nunca hubiera pasado, en realidad Wendy nunca supo como pero el chiste, es que al final había terminado en los brazos de la rubia, llorando como nunca antes había llorado

Cálmate amiga, después de todo, el no es el único hombre en todo el universo – repuso la rubia, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga dulcemente

Pero no ves lo que me dijo – sollozo la chica

Cálmate Wendy, no es bueno que llores por un pobre diablo como el – exclamo la chica

Pero, Pero yo a un lo amo – exclamo la chica mirando a su amiga a los ojos

La rubia la miro por algunos instantes, demonios la chica si que era difícil de convencer de dejar a ese pobre diablo, debía recordar algo que le ayudara a romper esa relación, algo pero que, de pronto su mente se ilumino

Si el te amara, no crees que al menos confiaría en ti, después de todo, no eres tu la que a dado tanto por su relación – exclamo la chica fríamente

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la chica

Acaso, tu no luchaste por el, contra aquella maestra substituta, acaso no tu le as perdonado sus infidelidades, acaso no fuiste tu la chica que le ayudo a superar, el escándalo de su supuesta relación homosexual con Kyle Broflovski, acaso ya no lo recuerdas – exclamo la chica

Wendy la miro por un instante, todo lo que acaba de decir era verdad, acaso ella no había dado todo de si para que la relación funcionara entonces por que ella era la que tenia que pedir perdón, por algo que el había hecho después de todo si la amaba por que no había confiado en ella maldita sea

Tienes razón – gruño la chica poniéndose de pie, mientras se secaba delicadamente las lagrimas – tienes mucha razón –

Fin del Flash Back

Los ojos de Stan se posaron sobre los de su ex, la cual parecía no tener ganas de seguir soportando uno más de sus berrinches de niño malcriado, ese seria el ultimo que soportaría en mucho tiempo, esta bien que Gregory se había portado tan dulcemente con ella, que incluso por algunos instantes la chica había albergado volver a sentir algo por el rubio de chaqueta de aviador, pero por mas que se esforzaba en sentir algo en esas carias, no lograba sentir nada mas que una cierta ternura maternal

Había tenido suficiente con los hombres, por un largo tiempo, al final había descubierto que la mayoría no eran mas que un montón de ególatras embelesados consigo mismo y bueno ella no todavía madre para soportar a un chiquillo travieso, a no ella todavía quería triunfar en su vida y si eso significaba no tener novios durante un largo tiempo, que así fuera

Wendy yo – repuso el chico al ver que su novia no decía nada - lo siento –

Trato de decir el chico antes que una cachetada lo hiciera callar al instante

Stanley Marsh es suficiente, al fin veo la clase de basura que eres – repuso la chica al momento que se daba la vuelta

El chico se quedo estático ante esas palabras viendo como su ex se alegaba de ese lugar

Vámonos chicos – exclamo la rubia mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de su "amiga"

Los rubios simplemente se limitaron a seguir a la chica, en silencio como si nada mas les importara, el ultimo en irse fue el chico de camisa naranja que se quedo contemplando a su ex amigo ahí tirado en el suelo derrotado y completamente sumido en su auto compensación

Que demonios había pasado, se pregunta mentalmente el pelinegro mientras unas ligeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a anunciar que una tormenta se aproximaba

El rubio en cuestión, empezó a caminar mientras la tormenta empezaba a arreciar mas a cada instante, en encendió un cigarrillo, demonios como necesitaba fumar, ese momento incluso parecía a ver sido mejor que un acostó con Bárbara y eso era mucho que decir

- Disfruta el momento Stanley Marsh – repuso el chico mientras lentamente se empezaba a perder entre los árboles


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres días después**

A las afueras de pueblo, un grupo de chicos rubios se reunía a la espera de su vehiculo

Espero que no haya tenido problemas – exclamo el chico ingles mientras empezaba a fumar su tercer cigarrillo, lo cual era extraño el no fumaba tanto

Lo mismo dijo – expreso un chico, mientras sorbía con algo de preocupación su café

Todo saldrá bien se los prometo – exclamo el chico mientras miraba algo preocupado el camino, de pronto una camioneta se acerco a ellos, con las luces medio altas, para repentinamente dar una señal con los faros indicándoles que se preparan para el siguiente paso

Bueno vístanse esto será rápido – exclamo el rubio de ojos azules mientras se ponía su uniforme de soldado alemán

Seguro que esto ara mas fácil la siguiente parte del plan – exclamo Tweek, mientras se ponía difícilmente la gabardina por que tenia que ser tan difícil ponérsela, después de todo era solamente una simple gabardina

Completamente seguro – exclamo el chico mientras se ponía una mascara blanca con ojos de plástico rojo

Una vez completado eso subieron al viejo auto que Kenny habían conseguido en la ciudad vecina, por suerte lo había conseguido de forma mas o menos legal el auto, oh según es lo que había dicho, ninguno hablo de lo que estaban a punto de realizar, era lo mas alocado y peligroso que habían hecho, bueno lo segundo mas alocado, a un que lo del robo solo habían participado, dos de los cuatro chicos ahí presentes, pero en definitiva era algo lindo como para cerrar con broche de oro su venganza, o al menos eso pensaron, en ese momento

La casa de los Broflovski, lucían tranquila sumamente tranquila, tenia que hacer eso rápido, por su investigación sabían que no había nadie en la casa, así que sin mas actuaron, detuvieron el auto y sin mucha ceremonia entraron pateando la puerta de la entrada, ya en el interior tres de los cuatro chicos rompían todo lo que había en la casa

Mientras que el chico ingles escribía en alemán insultos racistas, en menos de veinte minutos, estaba hecho, y sin mas salieron de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, ya era noche, y la oscuridad reinaba cuando entraron al bosque, el chico de ojos azul zafiro deslumbro al fin su destino el lago, una vez a la orilla de este se quitaron las mascaras, arrogaron los tubos primero al lago y sin mas continuaron en el auto en dirección hacia Denver Colorado

Después de todo esa era su cuartada, de los cuatro, desde que Gary se había mudado a Utah y Gregory había decidido que no importaba que hiciera Wendy al final no iba a ser suya decidió regresar a Suecia donde al menos Cristina lo consolaría de su desdicha

**Cuatro días después **

Una camioneta de color negro circulaba lentamente por una de las calles menos transitadas de south park

En su interior cuatro chicos trataban de comprender lo que estaban a punto de hacer, era el ultimo paso a su plan de venganza casi estaría completado, a un que algunos ya empezaban a tener sus dudas

Le chico en cuestión nunca vio llegar lo que su cedió a continuación, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba amordazado con las manos atadas contra su espalda en algún tipo de vehiculo en movimiento con el sonido del mar a lo legos

**Varias horas después**

El chico judío sentía como un sin numero de manos lo tocaban de arriba abajo, en ese momento su mente no sabia que hacer, si tratar de liberarse, si tratar de gritar, si tratar de morder, o simplemente tratar de llorar

Valla, Valla miren el judío se esta mojando – exclamo una voz que simplemente lo dejo en shock

No podía ser el o si, el simplemente no seria capaz de llevar su odio nazista de esa forma tan extra polarizada, si se odiaban y todo, pero muy en el fondo los dos sabían que era un simple juego algo que decían o por simple diversión, pero ahora eso ya iba en serio

Que clase de color creen que tenga la sangre de la rata judía – dijo la voz, de alguien que el chico no logro identificar

No por favor – dijo el chico débilmente a través de su mordaza, al mismo instante que sentía como su brazo era cortado delicadamente lo cual lo hizo retorcerse como un puerco en el matadero

Párese que la tiene roja el infeliz – gruño de nuevo la voz del chico obeso

El pelirrojo no sabía que hacer sentía como su sangre rápidamente por su ante brazo

Apúrense no tenemos mucho tiempo – exclamo una voz monótona

El chico sintió como en esos momentos lo ponía en una posición donde su trasero quedaba levemente levantado, o por todos los ángeles no estaban pensando en hacer lo que su mente estaba pensando en esos momentos o si

Un grito de dolor lleno la camioneta al momento que el chico sentía como algo entraba sin ninguna ceremonia en su virginal año, el cual se desgarraba débilmente ante la intromisión

Disfrútalo perra judía – escucho esa maldita voz que siempre había odiado esa voz, que pertenecía a ese hijo de puta

ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CARTMAN HIJO DE PUTA – logro gritar el chico a través de sus mordazas al momento de sentir algo calido entrando por su ano, lo cual hizo que el chico finalmente entrara en shock

Instantes después el joven judío sentía como si la gravedad lo jalara hacia abajo, para empezar a dar tumbos sobre una pequeña ladera instantes después de haber sido botado de una camioneta en marcha

Crees que sobreviva al golpe – exclamo uno de los chicos algo preocupado

Sin duda no se preocupen, Kyle es del tipo de chicos, que no muere tan fácilmente, es como una cucaracha siempre regresa – exclamo el chico de naranja mientras trataba de contener unas gigantescas ganas de vomitar

Por suerte esta fue la penúltima fase donde intervendremos directamente – exclamo el chico ingles mientras terminaba de vomitar en una cubeta que había llevado por si acaso se necesitaba

Eso es lo bueno, en definitiva tanto odio nos va ser terminar mal – exclamo Butters mientras seguía guardando todo lo que habían usado en el ultimo movimiento de su plan - ¿Como conseguiste el semen de Cartman? – pregunto el chico algo suspicaz ante el consolador con el semen a un escurriéndose de el

Fue fácil, simplemente le dije a Tiffany que lo sedujera – exclamo el rubio sonriendo

Crees que no sospeche nada – exclamo tweek por fin deteniéndose a un lado del camino

Si lo sospecha de que importaría nadie creería en el – repuso el rubio de ojos color zafiro

Los chicos asintieron nuevamente para instantes después poner rumbo hacia North Park

Durante el resto del trayecto nadie dijo nada, a un que en realidad ya no había nada que decir que ya no se hubiera dicho con anterioridad

Al llegar la parque se dirigieron directamente al rió llegando ahí le prendieron fuego a la camioneta, querían que toda evidencia del uso que le habían dado al vehiculo todo había sido dejado ay los modificadores de voz, las grabaciones de Cartman todo

Bueno chicos no nos queda más remedio que empujar – exclamo Kenny mientras empujaba el vehiculo semi envuelto en llamas

El cual lentamente se empezaba a hundir en el, mientras los chicos lo miraban melancólicamente, como si al fin pudieran descansar en paz, por fin, sin mas empezaron a caminar hacia donde los esperaba Bárbara con el auto de su mama

**ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUES**

El regreso a South Park fue callado, más de lo usual, en realidad durante el regreso los chicos estuvieron expectantes al radio por si había noticias del arresto de Cartman

¿Creen que lo vallan arrestar? – pregunto Butters

Yo creó que si, después de todo el señor Broflovski es abogado, no creo que deje al culpable de tantas atrocidades libre – repuso Pip

Silencio los dos – Exclamo la chica al momento que le subía el volumen a el radio del automóvil

En otras noticias, un joven de la localidad de South Park llamado Eric Cartman fue arrestado hace algunos momentos, después de ser inculpado por vandalismo a una casa, secuestro, agresión física, violación sodomaica y crímenes raciales entre otros alegatos – exclamo la voz de una reportera mientras se podían escuchar claramente los gritos del chico en el fondo de la grabación

¿Quién quiere ir hacer una visita a prisión – exclamo Kenny con una sonrisita en sus labios

La prisión de South Park en realidad no era muy grande ni si quiera tenía mas de tres celdas una de las cuales tenia arriba de ella reservada para Randy Marsh

El oficial a cargo desde que el oficial Barbrady fuera retirado de servicio por una jubilación estatal era el señor León Pinsker de ascendencia judía polaca lo cual hizo que la estadía del joven Cartman se volviera un infierno desde su reclusión

- En que los puedo ayudar – exclamo el corpulento hombre que todavía llevaba una banda con un estrella en su brazo, como signo de había logrado sobrevivir a el holocausto nazi

La chica del grupo se adelanto, mientras aclaraba su dulce voz

El señor bigotes se ah perdido, no se si un valiente oficial como usted nos podría ayudar a encontrar a mi gatito perdido – exclamo casi al borde de las lagrimas, haciendo que el rudo oficial se compadeciera de tan dulce criatura que lo único que le importaba en el mundo en ese momento era encontrar a su bola de pelos andante

Esta bien señorita la ayudare pero tendrá que esperar unos minutos mientras boy por la papelería que tendrá que llenar – exclamo el oficial mientras se levantaba y entraba a su oficina

Por su puesto oficial - dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa

Chicos – exclamo una voz desde la celda desde hasta el fondo

¿Parece ser que lo encontramos? – exclamo Butters, mientras caminaban hacia la celda

**Flash Back**

Eric Cartman había sentido que se le iba el control de toda su vida, en el momento en que un equipo de policía había interrumpido en su casa destrozándolo todo a su paso, lo habían arrastrado como un animal asta lograr subirlo a un vehiculo para llevarlo a la estación de policía, sin ninguna explicación aparente, sin mas fue echado a una celda donde un viejo policía lo empezó a golpear con una saña inimaginable para alguien, cuando finalmente lo dejo de golpear lo que le dijo lo dejo helado

Eso te pasa por a ver lastimado a ese pobre chico judío – repuso el hombre al dejarlo tendido en su celda

El chico castaño, ni si quiera se imagino lo que acontecía pero esas palabra solo odian significar una cosa, el estupido judío había tenido algo que ver con su encierro y eso no se quedaría así como así

VE LAS VAZ A PAGAR BROFLOVSKI – grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas quien sabe para quien o que cosa lo único que quería era gritar

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los chicos se acercaron a la celda donde estaba recluido lo que los medios locales habían llamado el nuevo Hitler en potencia

¿Cartman? – exclamo Kenny como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera algo completamente nuevo para el

El chico en cuestión no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa estupida pregunta

Claro que soy yo, tu marica de mierda – repuso el chico como si con eso tratara de de mostrar algo

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto el chico

Un día de campo, o por favor McCormick déjate de estupidas pregunta y ayúdame – exclamo el chico castaño completamente sacado de sus casillas ante esa estupida actitud

Te ayudaremos claro que te ayudaremos – exclamo el chico mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaban en el rostro de sus acompañantes

Bien este es el plan – replico el chico, antes de sentir como alguien lo agarraba de un lado

¿Pero que demonios? – exclamo antes de que algo le fuera introducido en su boca a la fuerza

El castaño a duras penas logro tragar el contenido de la botella que le era introducido cuando sintió como era aventado hacia el fondo de la celda

Oficial – grito la chica del grupo al momento que el oficial Pinsker salía de su oficina

¿Qué su sede señorita Stevens – grito el oficial mientras corría al encuentro del grupo

Ese maldito ataco a nuestro amigo – exclamo el chico de camisa naranja mientras cargaba a el joven Stotch

El chico en cuestión yacía en los brazos de su amigo con una gran cortada en su brazo izquierdo mientras su atacante convulsionaba en el fondo de la celda como si viera ingerido algún tipo de narcótico

¿Pero por que se acercaron? – pregunto el oficial mientras empezaba a alegar a los chicos de la celda

Por que el dijo que sabia donde estaba el señor bigotes – exclamo la chica

Será mejor que salgan de aquí y lleven al joven Stotch al doctor mientras yo me encargare de ese infeliz – gruño el oficial mientras sacaba su macana

Momentos después los chicos salían rápidamente de la estación de policía, para dirigirse sin demoras a su lugar de reunión secretos

Bueno creo que con esto es más que suficiente para encarcelar a Carmant hasta el día del juicio final – exclamo Butters mientras se quitaba el maquillaje de su brazo

Buen toque ese de hacer ver a Cartman como un lunático – repuso Pip mientras abría un refresco

Mas a un lo de simular el ataque a Butters – exclamo tweek mientras se sentaba a tomar un café

En realidad Butters tu plan fue brillante, en pocas palabras eso lo condenara a cadena perpetua – dijo la chica mientras empezaba a comer un rico pastelito de chocolate con glaseado de fresa

Y lo mejor es que simplemente se necesito una pequeña cantidad de mi sangre para al fin devolvérselas todas las que me hizo ese hijo de puta – exclamo butters mientras se seguía lavando la sangre de su sudadera

Entonces eso es todo – replico el rubio de naranja mientras empezaba abrir una botella de vino que había guardado desde los primeros días, los chicos simplemente sonrieron


	5. Chapter 5

El resto de la semana ninguno de los chicos se reunió ni se vio, incluso la casa club permaneció sin ser visitada durante todo ese tiempo

**Días después**

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana y cierto chico de camisa naranja había salido a caminar para despejar su mente

¿Qué haría ahora? Su venganza había estado completada, pero ahora que seguía en su vida

En eso divagaba su mente cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo perezosamente, si era otro mensaje de la compañía celular de a hacer una recarga gratis los mandaría a la goma

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, definitivamente daba gracias al cielo que todo lo que alguna vez soñó por fin se hacia realidad lentamente

El campamento que habían montado había salido mejor de que los chicos habían esperado, la fogata estaba levemente prendida, y al parecer nadie había estado por ahí en un largo tiempo, se sentaron en unos improvisados asientos de piedras, todavía estaba algo nerviosos por lo que había pasado hacia tan pocos dias, sus miradas, se entre cruzaban, habían llegado tan legos, tan solo para saborear la venganza, pero por que se sentían tan miserables por dentro en ese momento ¿Por qué?

Creo que no es tan fabuloso como lo pensábamos, verdad – exclamo el rubio de ojos grisáceos viendo directamente a la fogata

Eso parece – exclamo el chico de ojos violeta, mientras dejaba caer su café al suelo, definitivamente no era el momento de estar tomando una taza de cafeína

Al menos ya termino no es así – exclamo el chico, de acento ingles, mientras veía a sus amigos

Creo que si – dijo el chico de ojos violeta, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, en definitiva era la primera vez que se sentía tan vivo

Saben una cosa – exclamo Kenny mientras veía fijamente a la fogata

¿Qué?- preguntaron curiosos los chicos

Que mientras buscaba la venganza, encontré algo que no estaba buscando – exclamo algo melancólico

Y que fue – exclamaron al unísono sus compañeros

Unos amigos como ustedes – exclamo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos, en verdad nunca se había sentido tan unido a otra persona como hasta ese momento, bueno a excepción de su hermanita

Los chicos, lo miraron con cierta nostalgia era verdad, se conocía desde hacia tiempo, y bueno al parecer hasta ese momento habían formado un grupo tan unido, después de todo habían hecho cosas que los harían amigos o confidentes al menos por un largo tiempo, de pronto se escucho un ruido, y los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie, esperaban lo peor ¿Quien diablos podía ser? quizás su plan había fallado ¿Quizás los venían arrestar? o mucho peor de pronto una chica rubia salio dentre los arbusto con una mochila y unas bolsas de plástico en sus manos

Que no piensan ayudarme pesan demasiado para mi sola – exclamo, haciendo que los chicos se apresuraran ayudarla

La próxima vez, hagan el campamento algo mas cerca de el camino, tuve que caminar mucho – dijo mientras se sentaba

¿Pero por tardaste tanto?- exclamo Kenny algo contraído

No es obvio atraerles esto – exclamo mientras sacaba de la mochila, una botella de whisky, los ojos de los chicos, la miraron algo intrigados

¿Qué? no ve van ah salir con que se volvieron un montón de célibes – exclamo la chica mientras abría la botella, y le daba un trago profundo

No te la tomes toda, deja algo para los demás – exclamo el rubio de ojos grisáceos, mientras se acercaba a su amiga

¿A que debemos el festejo? – pregunto el rubio de ojos azul zafiro

No mas que la venganza esta completa, Acaban de condenar a Cartman hace algunas horas – exclamo, la chica mientras le serbia a los chicos, un vaso de whisky

Veo que el semen y el ataque fueron lo único que se necesito para acusarlo- exclamo Pip, mientras tomaba su trago rápidamente

Así parece, creo que todos los años de decir cosas antisemitas, no se olvidan tan fácil – exclamo la chica, mientras volvía a servirse otro vaso de aguardiente

Entonces que haremos a de ahora en adelante – pregunto tweek algo confundido

Lo único que queda por hacer – dijo la chica mientras sacaba una caja de la mochila, para inmediatamente aventarla a los pies de los chicos, los cuales sonrieron definitivamente hacia algún tiempo de que no habían hecho eso y en definitiva ya empezaban a sentirse algo ansiosos

Definitivamente esa chica se había convertido en toda una diosa del sexo, lo que más les gustaba a los chicos

Al la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol entraba por la apertura de la tienda haciendo que los chicos abrieran sus ojos levemente, en definitiva era la mayor borrachera que se habían puesto y eso que solo habían sido cuatro botellas de whisky y una de tequila dos de ron y una de sake que convenientemente Tweek había obtenido por ahí

Kenny vio a su alrededor, en definitiva había sido una noche de locos, lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando Bebe les grito que quería que entre los cuatro se lo hicieran, hasta dejarla caer de cansancio, cosa que a un que parecía una locura, la chica había cumplido con creces

Salio lentamente de la tienda, necesitaba respirar, al fin su venganza estaba completada, todos los que los habían lastimado, habían sufrió algo del dolor que les habían hecho pasar, pero por que no se sentía feliz, esa era la cuestión que todavía atormentaba su mente

¿Por qué su corazón estaba inquieto? ¿Acaso había planeado mal las cosas? O era otra cosa, se sentó en el pasto, en realidad necesitaba pensar, su mente era un ir y venir de ideas, en eso estaba cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros

¿En que piensas? – exclamo una sensual voz, mientras lo abrazaba

En nada – dijo algo distraído

Esa voz no dice lo mismo – suspiro la chica mientas se sentaba a su lado

No me siento muy bien – dijo mientras la volteaba a ver

Así que lo de tu venganza no salio, como tu lo habías planeado no es así – exclamo la chica mientras se dejaba caer al césped

El chico la miro seriamente ¿En serio estaba diciendo eso? o le figuraba que estaba diciendo eso, pero la chica tenia razón, en pocas palabras, de que había servido su venganza, en poco en realidad, Wendy y Stan a lo mejor volverían a ser buenos amigos, los padres de Kyle arreglarían los desperfectos del desastre de la casa, Kyle era un chico fuerte que afrontaría los horrores de una violación y si las historias eran ciertas el y Stan quizás podrían llegar a funcionar mejor de lo que incluso cualquiera llegara a imaginar y era muy probable que el culon se adaptara demasiado bien a la cárcel

Creo que vengarme no sirvió de nada – suspiro

Yo creo que eso no es verdad – replico la chica

¿Por qué no? – pregunto el chico algo intrigado

Por que nunca hubieras pasado, tantos lindos momentos con nosotros, o si – dijo la chica mientras se ruborizaba un poco

En eso creo que tienes razón – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

Kenny, sabes que no puedo serte fiel toda la vida, adoro que los demás también me hagan sentirme sensual – expreso la chica ante la sola idea de que solo Kenny quisiera gozar con ella, al fin había experimentado lo que era la sexualidad comunitaria y no la dejara tan fácilmente por una monogamia

Tampoco yo estoy dispuesto, a renunciar a otras mujeres – exclamo algo rápido mientras se posesionaba de los labios de su acompañante, para saborearlos delicadamente, cuando termino se recostó a su lado, en definitiva Bebe era el tipo de chica que el quería encontrar en toda su vida

Pero si algún día los dos queremos algo mas serio, creo que no nos haría mal, intentarlo no crees – sugirió la chica, algo tímida

De acuerdo – dijo el chico

Habían pasado, casi dos meses, desde el asunto Broflovski y el encarcelamiento de Cartman, y las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo pensado

Wendy, había empezado a salir con Gregory el cual había regresado de Suecia otra vez, que el chico no había entendido su lección por suerte para el esta vez si le funciono su insistencia desmedida

Lo que sorprendió a los rubios fue la rapidez con la que Stan y Kyle empezaron a salir, después de que los dos durmieran en la casa del joven Marsh como un remedio para tratar de calmar al pelirrojo por un incidente que no era del dominio publico

El rubio de ojos azul zafiro se encontraba, en frente de la casa de su amiga, estaba algo nervioso, a un que nunca habían quedado que no serian algo mas que amigos con derechos, a un así el cada día estaba mas enamorado de ella, en definitiva la chica era la mujer de sus sueños, era por eso que estaba mas nervioso que nada

Por favor, no me abandones valor – susurro para si, mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza el ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba en su mano, en definitiva estaba mas nervioso que cuando estaba a punto de morir

Boy – exclamo una voz que conocía muy bien

El chico estaba cada vez mas nervioso, en definitiva tenia que hacerlo que tenia que hacer, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, de pronto noto que la puerta se abría y salía la chica a la que había ido a ver

-¿Pero Kenny que significa esto?- exclamo la chica al ver a su amigo con un ramo de rosas y vestido de una forma más o menos formal

-Bebe ¿bueno yo quisiera saber? si bueno tu, ya sabes ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – exclamo el chico con cierta dificultad en definitiva pedirle eso a Bárbara era mas difícil que morir

Sus ojos se posaron en la chica una vez terminada su proposición bueno al menos no había cerrado la puerta eso era un primer paso, el segundo es que se veía completamente fuera de si, lo cual significaba que lo estaba pensándolo

La chica lo miraba, fijamente, lentamente paso su mano sobre su pulseras de tela, los recuerdos de ese día, todavía le rondaban por su mente, pero por que sentía que ella amaba a ese chico, mas que a los demás, en definitiva era algo mas haya del sexo

¿Entonces que dices?- pregunto el chico tímidamente

Yo- dijo la chica mientras parecía que el aire no le llegaba

Los ojos del chico se posaron en ella, ese era el momento que había estado esperando durante esas semanas, el momento cumbre, era el si o el no

- Acepto – exclamo la chica mientras tomaba, las rosas entre sus manos

Al fin – exclamaron unos chicos saliendo detrás de un árbol, los dos rubios se voltearon al ver a sus tres amigos en ese lugar

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, que acaso los estaban espiando

Creímos que nunca se lo pedirías – dijo Tweek mientras trataba de abrir un termo con café

Lo mismo dijo – expreso Pip

Bueno páguenme- dijo Butters algo orgulloso, los dos tortolitos los miraron mientras los dos chicos le pagaban a el rubio de ojos azul grisáceo

¿Acaso apostaron?- gritaron los dos chicos, a los que sus amigos los voltearon a ver algo preocupados

Bueno nosotros – dijeron al momento que empezaban a caminar en dirección contraria

Será mejor que se vallan antes que nos enojemos – grito la chica haciendo que los tres chicos salieran corriendo

Yo les invito la cena – grito Butters mientras corría

Y pensar que hace algunos meses, los tres ni si quiera sabían que era un beso – dijo la rubia mientras entraba a su casa

Lo mismo dijo – susurro el chico mientras entraba con ella

En definitiva la venganza no había salido como el pensaba, pero quizás al final todo había cambiado para mejor, quien sabe el creador sabe lo que hace, o al menos eso empezaba a creer el

Fin

Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fanfics, es la versión de venganza que quizás algunos de ustedes leyeron si no espero que esta nueva versión les guste

Ya saben comentarios mentadas de madre y demás solo díganmelo, que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
